


Something to See

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: Munakata had expected the message would lead him into a trap. He hadn’t expected to see Sakakura getting fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on the Danganronpa kink meme](https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=111358#cmt111358).

‘There’s something you should see.’

A time and a location, and that was the entirety of the message. It was from a number Munakata didn’t know, and when he tried to call back, it was disconnected.

No surprises there. Probably he should just ignore it – the school had enemies, and this was all too likely a trap.

But Munakata needed answers, and so far he wasn’t getting them.

 

It was at the kind of cheap hotel that charged by the hour. Munakata had arrived early to scope it out, and he’d left a message with Chisa, so that if something went wrong, she knew to look for him.

_ Something he should see. _ He couldn’t be so lucky as for this to be genuine.

There didn’t seem to be anything suspicious about the room, and he could tell the room next door was already occupied. From the sound of bedsprings creaking, he doubted that was anything he had to worry about. The sound grated at him though, making the minutes that he waited long ones.

And then the TV switched on.

There was no voice, no message: just a view into a room much like this one, and a couple on the bed, which was in itself distasteful. But the scene wasn’t just spying on some cheating husband. No. The scene was quite clear. The man on his back was Sakakura. And the other man — the one with his cock shoved down Sakakura’s throat — was a stranger.

Munakata’s hands went into fists. What kind of a trick was this?

‘You like this, don’t you? You’re gagging for it.’ The words were as clear as a slap. ‘I should just leave you here with spunk in your mouth, let the staff find you, huh? Let them know what a slut you are.’

Munakata knew he ought to look away. Sakakura wouldn’t want Munakata to see him like this — tied to the bed, exposed, hands flexing uselessly against their restraints — but even knowing that, Munakata couldn’t look away. He was fascinated by how easily Sakakura took the man’s thrusts. Like he’d done it before.

How many times had Sakakura done it before? Sucked off some stranger in an anonymous hotel. Let them fuck his mouth. Even let them come in it.

It was wrong, Munakata thought. Sakakura shouldn’t be letting a stranger degrade him like that. If anyone ... anyone who did that to Sakakura ...

Munakata would kill them if he had the chance.

‘Such a good boy,’ the man said, and he grunted with each thrust. ‘Such a good little slut.’

And suddenly Munakata realised he could hear it. He could hear it through the walls.

Munakata did pull his eyes off the screen then, moving closer to the wall adjoining the other room. He could hear it — 

He looked at the TV screen again, horror and lust churning inside him. The man was doing that to Sakakura  _ right now _ . Munakata touched a hand to the wall, leaned against it. He almost thought he could feel the vibrations translating through — 

But what was he doing? He should leave. Sakakura would be mortified if he knew ...

On screen, the man pulled out from Sakakura’s mouth. Sakakura’s lips were slack, and he didn’t so much as flinch when the man back-handed him across the face. Didn’t even look defiant. 

No-one should treat Sakakura like that, if it wasn’t Munakata.

The man pulled Sakakura’s body down the bed, so that his ass was exposed. And with the new view, Munakata could see Sakakura’s cock standing hard against his belly. Felt his own cock respond.

Munakata should just go. Whoever had set up the camera was sick, and they were playing with him too. They could be watching right now.

But somehow ...

Munakata flicked his eyes around the room, but he’d checked before and there hadn’t been a camera. Not that he’d found. What would they see if they were watching him now? It was getting harder to act unaffected. As if the sight of Sakakura presenting his ass to some stranger did nothing to him, as if ...

It should have been him, he thought. The fingers stretching Sakakura open ... it shouldn’t be anyone but him.

The right thing, Munakata thought, would be to turn the TV off and walk away. Leave Sakakura his privacy. Instead, he rubbed his hand over his pants, and as the man on screen slid himself into Sakakura’s willing ass, Munakata made his decision. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. His breath escaped him as he gave himself that first stroke, and he leaned his back against the wall. He would be quick. 

As the man began to fuck Sakakura in earnest, Munakata found himself matching their rhythm. And every time Sakakura moaned – biting it back at first, but then more loudly, so that Munakata could hear it through the wall and not just through the speakers – every time, it sent a hot wave through Munakata’s body.

All the while, the man kept up a litany of insults. Names that no-one should ever have dared call Sakakura. The names became more infrequent as he went on, and Munakata found himself wondering how he must feel. How hot and tight Sakakura must be. And he wondered, if Munakata asked, would Sakakura present himself so obligingly?

Munakata would never have taken him to a place like this. If it were him, no-one would ever hear what they were doing. And he could take Sakakura at his leisure, without worrying for time, without ...

In the end, Munakata didn’t need to watch. The sound itself was enough. The sound, and the thought it should be  _ him _ doing this, not some stranger ...

Munakata came without making a noise.

The man lasted a little longer. Munakata watched through half-lidded eyes, trying to store the image in his head, knowing Sakakura would hate him if he knew.

And as the man pulled out, whispering to Sakakura that he should be a good boy and keep it all in, Munakata thought that he hadn’t seen Sakakura come.

The TV screen switched off.

And with that, Munakata came back to himself. He’d let himself get distracted. Someone had set this up, and instead of wondering who, he’d been thinking that he could see the appeal in making Sakakura wait. What foolishness. Instead of wondering  _ why  _ someone had wanted him to see this, he’d let himself get drawn into it.

With a sense of frustration, Munakata tidied himself up. He ignored the noises that were still coming from the other room. Tried not to picture it.

He was going to picture it every damn time he looked at Sakakura from now on.

Well, it was only natural, wasn’t it? On being shown such a video.

 

Munakata waited a while longer, but nothing further came on. There were no further messages. Just this.

He messaged Chisa, told her to stand down. She would think it strange he hadn’t called her, but he didn’t trust his voice right now.

He didn’t trust that Sakakura wouldn’t hear him.


End file.
